The invention relates to link elements comprising at least two substantially rod-shaped link sections that are used in the suspension of a vehicle. In particular the link elements are used to form a tie rod that is used in the steering system of the vehicle to guide the wheels to adjust to the desired steering angle.
Such link elements are crucial elements for the safe driving of a motor vehicle. The link elements are usually dimensioned with a high degree of stiffness and failure safety. When used as tie rods, the link elements often have a defined failure safety or buckling stability. In this manner a controlled buildup of energy in the event of a crash is appropriately controlled and adjacent components are protected against damage. In prior art tie rod applications the link elements have been designed to buckle when subjected to compression type loads on the vehicle suspension system. It is important that the link elements have an ability to accommodate a load that exceeds the design limitation without completely failing. It is important that the link elements not become separated so that the basic drivability and steerability of the vehicle can be maintained even in the event of a significant overload condition. It is also desirable for the driver of the vehicle to be given an indication that the tie rod has been subjected to a significant overload and that the steering system or vehicle suspension may become damaged due to the overload condition. It is important that the signaling to the driver is sufficient to warn the driver that the suspension and the steering system should be inspected and repaired.
In the current tie rod applications there is a lack of reliable systems that can effectively deal with an overload condition when the overload is provided in tension on the link elements. There is also a deficiency in tie rod systems that can progressively elongate under a tension load to provide a warning to the driver that the steering and/or suspension system has been subjected to an overload condition and needs to be inspected. There is further a lack of a tie rod assembly that can accommodate an overload condition in tension without having the complete failure of the steering and/or suspension system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a tie rod assembly that can accommodate overload conditions in tension, provide a warning to the driver of the vehicle when the overload condition has elongated the tie rod while at the same time maintaining the tie rod in an operable condition. The tie rod of the present invention has been developed to overcome these deficiencies of the prior art.